<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Cunning (and real) Victory For Me! The Great and Beautiful Hessonite by The_Knight_of_Roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108694">A Very Cunning (and real) Victory For Me! The Great and Beautiful Hessonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Roses'>The_Knight_of_Roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasizing, Gen, Hessonite certainly doesn't fantasize about Pearl, this is clearly strategy planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hessonite avoids her responsibilities and fantasizes about defeating the Renegade Pearl (mostly)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hessonite (Steven Universe: The Light Series)/Pearl (Steven Universe), Kinda - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Cunning (and real) Victory For Me! The Great and Beautiful Hessonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“At long last, I’ve caught you!” The roguish (and beautiful) Hessonite proclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you plan to do with me?” The Terrifying Renegade Pearl asked, helpless before the mighty garnet in front of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I bring you before Yellow Diamond, she will be greatly impressed with my victory, perhaps I will be promoted, and can live out the rest of my life in luxury.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sly and cunning pearl spoke up, “Is that all you really want? Fame and recognition, I see right through you Hessonite, isn’t what you really want...me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pearl had seen through the impenetrable facade of the radiant Hessonite. “It is true that your face appears in my every waking thought, but I must turn you in, for the glory of the Authority! Even if I would rather have you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well…” the pearl threw her arms around the shoulders of her captor, “I am here right now, whatever will you do about it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The triumphant soldier leaned in close to the object of her desire and...</em>
</p>
<p>*BEEP!*</p>
<p>“Hessonite!” The booming voice of Yellow Diamond could be heard suddenly from the communicator near the cockpit of Hessonite’s ship, causing the garnet to jump up in a panic and smacked her head on the top of the small vessel.</p>
<p>“Y...yes m...m...my diamond!” Hessonite stuttered while saluting her diamond with one arm and rubbing the top of her head with the other.</p>
<p>“Where is that report I requested of you, I expect it here immediately!”</p>
<p>Hessonite looked to the story on her personal logs and turned a bright red.</p>
<p>“I..its right in front of me my diamond, I will not keep you waiting!”</p>
<p>“See to it that you don’t, Yellow Diamond out!” The image disappeared.</p>
<p>“I so desperately need a hobby,” Hessonite thought to herself before promptly saving the file she was working on and proceeding with her report.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been pretty busy with school so this is really the only thing I've been able to write that wasn't explicitly school related</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>